


Always So dramatic

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky remebers things, He remembers he's gonna kill Steve, Humor, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve is over dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Movie night brings back another memory for Bucky. While it isn't a bad one it is also the reason he may very well have to kill Steve right then and there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Always So dramatic

Movie night this time it was just Sam Bucky Peter and Steve. Peter was going on about something he was showing Steve and it came up that he had never seen the original Dracula movies. "How Peter? Bela Lugosi is classic." Sam laughed "The kid thinks Star Wars is an old movie cut him some slack."

"I can play the film now if you would like Steve." He smiled at Friday's interjection. "Excellent Friday. Sounds like its a monster movie night." Friday Started with the silent film. "Really Steve a silent film?" He rolled his eyes. "This movie made Dracula possible besides you can use the practice reading." Sam responded by throwing a handful of popcorn at him. Bucky was playing with the Stark pad rather than watching the movies. 

"Just not into monster movies are ya Barnes?" He glanced up. "I lived one so no." Peter winced at the remark. "Oh don't let gramps bother you. This is him being nice, if he was really bothered he would have left." Peter didn't seem to buy it. Once they started Dracula Sam could see Steves excitement. They were a little ways into the movie when Bucky's head shot up.

"You over dramatic son of a bitch." They were all staring at him as he went over to Steve. "You ok Buck?" He grabbed his collar. "No, I am not ok. You over dramatic son of a bitch. Not once but twice in my god forsaken lifetime you have quoted Dracula on your would be dying breath." Friday had paused the movie at the start of Bucky's interruption. Steve smirked a bit. "It was a good line." He growled and stomped back over to the chair to pout. "What line and when?" Bucky looked over at Sam. "You just want to start shit don't you Sam." Peter was looking between the three of them. "Well tell the story." Bucky smiled at Peters eagerness.

"Well that death line Dracula delivers when he meets everyone that's the one he used. The first time was in 1935. Steve had been sick for weeks and honestly his Ma and I were pretty certain he was done for. Even had a priest come do last rites the whole thing. I sat at his bedside when Sarah was at work. He was barely awake half the time. So one night we are pretty certain it's the end. Sarah still had to go to work because Doctors don't work for free and I stepped out for one moment to get some air. I came back in and though for all the world this punk was dead. As im just about to go and call my mom to get his ma he gasped and I said I thought he was dead. This little shit dead ass delivers that line word for word and Im too distraught to catch it." 

Steve is now giggling at the thought of it. Sam shakes his head. "That doesn't surprise me after what I heard from the Valkyrie recordings." Bucky looked at him puzzled. "The what now?" Sam smirked over at Steve. "Oh this will be good but first finish your story and I'll tell you mine." He nods and continues.

"The second time was after the helicarriers went down. I drug his ass up on dry land and I stayed until I heard the sirens and he asked if he was dead and I told him No. He smiled and said it again. Of course between having my brain scrambled and being more focused on this dipshit bleeding out on the ground I didn't catch it. I think had I noticed I would have tossed him back into the Potomac." Steve was now trying to sneak out the door but Peter stopped him. "Where are you going the movie isn't done." Sam was grinning from ear to ear.

"My turn. Did you know how Steve got frozen?" Bucky raised his eyebrow. "The plane went down." Sam could tell he didn't have all the information. "Oh it didn't just go down, he crashed it himself." Bucky looked over at him. "You what now?" He let out a deep breath. "It seemed like the only way to ensure the bombs didn't harm anyone." Bucky was now pacing the living room. "Friday play the Valkyrie tapes please" Sam said with a grin. Within a few minutes Friday played the last words between Steve and Peg. He turned to Steve. "How the HELL could you do that to Peg? What is wrong with you?" He looked sheepishly at the ground. "I didn't want to go home without you. I honestly thought I would die. Besides if I had been rescued you would still be Hydra's puppet." 

"You are going to be the death of me one day you punk." As if on cue Friday replayed the movie at Dracula's line about being truly dead. Steve smiled. "Good one Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> the quote in question is from the 1931 Dracula and is as follows
> 
> To die, to be *really* dead, that must be glorious! Count Dracula: To die, to be *really* dead, that must be glorious! There are far worse things awaiting man than death


End file.
